Silence
by XxStarryxxSkyxX
Summary: Light is annoyed by L, so he decides to take matters into his own hands to restore the silence he so craves. Shonen-ai, oneshot. T for safety.


I just can't stop writing LxLight stories lately, can I? It's weird, most of my favorite pairings have Mello in them… But, alas, this pairing, she is so very addicting. Ahem, in any case…

This is a project for school. For my Short Stories elective, to be precise. This is supposed to be the first draft, but after going over it a few times, I find nothing wrong with it, so I've decided to stop waiting and finally upload it. I know, I know, this whole plot is cliché, sue me. It all sprang from my writing prompt… The prompt? Just read the first sentence of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

xoxoxo

They had nothing to say to each other.

They were both smart. Geniuses, at that. Each were both sure that the other knew what they were thinking without having to communicate. It wasn't like they'd want to talk after what had just happened, anyway. Be it too embarrassing, infuriating, or pleasant, neither would utter a word.

Both L and Light were fine with that.

__

_**Flashback**_

Tick, tock, slurp.

Tick, tock, slurp.

Clickety-clack, tick, tock, slurp.

Clack-clack-clack, slurp, tick, tock, tick.

The sound of constant typing didn't really bother Light. Nor did the sound of the clock on the wall. Those were normal sounds, ones he dealt with every day. The sound that got to him was that blasted _slurp._

L was eccentric, Light knew he was. Who wouldn't think that? You didn't even have to be in a room with him for five minutes to come to that conclusion, and even after the initial first impression, your verdict would stay the same. It was an unchangeable fact, kind of like 'the sky is blue' or 'the ocean is a body of water.'

But you must admit, some – if not most – of the detective's 'little habits' were quite the annoyance.

His eating habits were no exception.

Normally, Light wouldn't have a problem with them. He'd cringe at the amount of sugar L could put in a cup of coffee and drink without any problems, he'd raise an eyebrow at how many sweets L could eat without gaining an ounce of weight, but how the man had chosen to eat his strawberries on this particular day was really getting on Light's nerves.

This was the first time he had seen L eat a bowl of strawberries – and a rather large one at that – rather than just the one left over after he had eaten a piece of cake, but he didn't think the way L would stab them with a fork and gulp them down would change just because of that fact.

He was wrong.

It seemed as if, just to spite Light, L had decided to be particularly annoying today. Far be it from him to actually bite into the strawberry like any normal human being – but then, L wasn't any normal human being, was he? Oh no. Whenever L wanted a strawberry on this lovely day, he would pick it up daintily as he did with all things and bring it to his mouth. Once there, his tongue would dart out to taste the fruit, licking away the initial moisture left from the water used to wash the berries. Once assuring himself that the strawberry was, indeed, up to his standards – like there was a strawberry in the world that L wouldn't eat, provided it was ripe – he would put most of it in his mouth and…

_Slurp._

Suck on it.

No, he wouldn't bite into it, he wouldn't chew on it, he wouldn't even scrape his teeth against it. He would _slurp._ Such an annoying sound, horrible, torture to Light's ears.

Once the outer portion of the strawberry had finally eroded, L would start to lick it. And lick it, and lick it, and lick it, until the strawberry was nothing but a rounded pyramid of pale pink. And then, finally, he would shove it into his mouth and eat it, licking his fingers in satisfaction afterwards.

Disgusting.

So disgusting, in fact, that Light had soon grown far too tired of it. His excuse? How could he concentrate on the Kira case with such a distracting noise? Why would he need an excuse? Because, at that very moment, Light had finally snapped, and he snatched the bowl of strawberries – or, at this point, straw_berry _– away from L.

Light couldn't help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction at the look on L's face at that moment. His brow furrowed and his half-opened mouth curved into a confused frown. If one were to be so bold and imaginative as to make the unorthodox comparison, L slightly resembled a kicked puppy. Light didn't blame him. If you loved sweets as much as L, you would be annoyed if someone had snatched away _your _last strawberry.

L made a move to grab back the strawberry – very determined, he was – but Light was too quick for him. He moved the bowl away from himself and above his head, hearing the final piece of fruit swirl around above him, and L's wide, shadowed eyes followed the container. After a few tense moments in which the task force members stood motionless watching the scene unfold, Light allowed his arm to droop. L made another lurch for the bowl, but Light's other hand beat him to it, handcuffs rattling noisily as he did. Light's fingers closed around the berry and pulled it quickly from the bowl, shoving it hastily into his mouth.

Time seemed to freeze for the occupants of the room, and even the once loud _tick-tock _of the clock faded and dimmed until it was no longer apparent. L's hand was stuck where it had been, hovering over the now empty bowl, but his eyes were locked on Light.

Light suddenly felt very small and childish under the stares of the task force and L, feeling like an idiot for going this far just because he was a little annoyed. But now that he had come this far, there was no way he was going to back down. What was he supposed to do, anyway? Blush 

and spit out the oh-so-precious fruit and mutter an apology before sheepishly handing it over to L? Yeah, right.

Just as soon as those thoughts had run through his mind, Light barely registered a blur of white and ivory in his peripheral vision before he felt a hand at the back of his neck, pulling him roughly forward. Before he even had a chance to grab hold of something, he felt lips against his, _L's _lips.

'_Wh-what the..?!' _he thought, grabbing L's arm with his free hand tightly.

The next feeling he registered was one of something soft and wet prodding his lips. L's… _tongue?! _He screwed his eyes shut and pushed on L's shoulder, but the hand on the back of his neck kept him firmly in place. The tongue, much to Light's dismay, found its way past his lips all too soon, and it was clear what it was after.

Determination shot through Light's body the moment the berry wiggled towards L's mouth. Of course, Light didn't want the strawberry. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth. No, this was a competition. A competition he definitely wouldn't lose to L. As if the gods had planned it, a single thought ran through both L and Light's minds at the time, a coincidence that surely would've made anyone who could hear their thoughts laugh out loud at the irony.

'_Whoever ends up with the strawberry wins!'_

An unspoken declaration of the rules that was simultaneously understood and agreed upon by both parties involved. Light's eyes opened in determination and he latched onto L's neck with both hands, depositing the empty bowl onto the desk beside them somewhere. Just to prove he was the dominant one, L's other hand grabbed Light's waist roughly.

The fight had commenced.

Neither of them registered the sound of papers and files fluttering noisily to the ground as Soichiro stared at them, wide-eyed and mouth agape, though his reaction was shared by all of the other task force members. Yes, everyone had stopped dead in their tracks to witness the fight, putting off finding a murderer to stare in awe at this strange spectacle.

Had you asked L sometime prior to this event if he would ever think of kissing Light Yagami, his prime suspect, his answer would have most certainly been no. The same goes for Light, had you asked him if he would ever have kissed back.

If you had asked what Soichiro would do if he had seen them going at it, he would've declared without hesitation that he never would've allowed it. Any of the task force members would've said they'd jeer jokingly.

But that was before any of them knew it was a real possibility.

And now there they were, tongues battling fiercely, fighting over a poor, abused little strawberry, literally caught in the middle of their quarrel. Neither would give up, neither would give in. They were both surprised how easy it was to breathe under the circumstances, but pleased. The longer they put off breaking away to catch their breaths, the better the shot they had at emerging the victor.

Yet another thing that surprised Light was how skilled he was with his tongue. He meant it, of course, in a completely observational manner; the man simply would not give up the strawberry. No matter how hard Light fought, no matter how much Light tried, every time he would get a good hold on the strawberry, L's tongue would snatch it back up in an instant.

And finally, Light faltered.

It was a mild, quick mistake, but a mistake that meant his downfall nonetheless.

He felt himself growing lightheaded, and he allowed himself to _just barely _part from L for _just a second, _and made sure to keep his grip on the strawberry, but it didn't matter. In no time flat, L had transported the 

strawberry from Light's mouth to his own, and before Light could try to snatch it back, L had released Light and turned back to his computer screen, typing away, bulge in his mouth moving in a way that Light _knew _had to be because he was _sucking on it._

_**End Flashback**_

They were fine with the awkward silence that had occurred after their little 'fight.'

Light had lost, L had won.

They both knew it.

'_Well,' _Light thought. _'At least I got everyone to be quiet…'_


End file.
